


You Have a Cold Heart (you're reckless and distant) | I'll Be Persistent (I will understand you)

by wewasteawayourlives



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewasteawayourlives/pseuds/wewasteawayourlives
Summary: Rip





	You Have a Cold Heart (you're reckless and distant) | I'll Be Persistent (I will understand you)

Hrb2n3nrbrbrnehrb4. 4b4hrv4 4 vr3v 3 4


End file.
